Meet My Boyfriend, Kira  BETAPREVIEW!
by xTheFallingGinkgoChildx
Summary: Light Yagami has finally found a girl that he really loves more than killing criminals. But when she finds out about his secret, will she deal with it or break his heart and run a chance of being killed? LightxSari.


Chapter 1

Sari Matsuda was 18 years old with long red/brown hair that cascaded down her back. She had lightly tanned skin and dark blue eyes. She woke up at 8:45, yawning as she stretched out of bed. She glanced at her alarm clock. 8:50 now. Sari moved to her bathroom and fixed her messy bed head and brushed her teeth.

"Sari! Are you ready to leave?" A voice from down stairs called.

"What for, Mom?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. It was a Tuesday in June and she had off today. Besides, it was summer break.

"You have the To-Oh entrance exams in tens minutes!" Her mother yelled at her. Sari nearly fell over.

"That was today! What!" Sari asked. Her mother nodded and told her to hurry. It was a good thing that Sari was six minutes away from the university, but she was still going to be late.

Sari changed into a nice blouse and a skirt. She yelled at her brother, Touta-san, to wake up.

"Huh? What is it now, sis?" He asked, trying to soothe his head from the pain his hangover was causing him.

"I have my entrance exams today! Wish me luck!" Sari said, giving him a family kiss on the forehead. He groaned.

"That made it worse! Owww!" Touta yelled at her as she skipped out of his room. She grabbed her purse and ran for it.

She had three minutes before the exams started. She had already sighed up so she didn't have any forms to fill out. She ran as fast as she could, jumping and winding past pedestrians. Sari checked her watch. Two minutes. She picked up her pace. She could see the school entrance in front of her. Sari couldn't feel her legs; she was experiencing runner's high. One minute.

She pushed past the doors and stormed into the hallway. The door to the classroom it was held in was at the other end of the hallway. She could hear the clock bells ringing. Sari pushed past the doors. The man in the front of the classroom announced, "You may beg-."

"I-I'M HE-RE!" Sari panted, cutting him off.

"Oh?" Everyone gasped. She saw everyone stare at her as she took her seat next to a boy with brown/red hair. He looked at her as she sat down, and kept looking at her as she started the exam.

The questions were easy; she knew she would do well. The only thing that caused her to mess up was the boy next to her. He was good looking and all, but he just kept staring at her which affected her over all performance. After they handed in their tests, Sari left for home. She felt a tap on her shoulder after walking for a few minutes which caused her to stop.

"Excuse me, miss. You forgot your purse." The boy who sat next to her during the exam said, handing her the purse.

"Oh, thank you." Sari said. He nodded and turned the other way.

"What a strange boy…" She giggled to herself.

After the exam results were posted, Sari called her mother with the news.

"Hey, mom. I passed! I placed third out of all 200!" Sari exclaimed.

"Oh! Sweetie, I'm so proud of you! I'll tell Touta…" Her mother said.

Sari could hear a faint yelled from the mother, telling Touta to get him "but" downstairs.

"What, Mom?" Touta asked.

"Hey, Touta! I placed third in the exam!" Sari giggled.

"NO WAY! OH, C'MON! HOW COME YOU'RE SO SMART AND I'M SO FREAKIN' DUMB?" Touta screamed through the phone. Sari literally laughed out loud.

"I guess I'm the lucky one! Well, you have all the looks, I guess." Sari said sarcastically.

"Now, give me the phone!" Mother said, grabbing the phone from Touta.

"The ceremony starts at noon today, mom." Sari said.

"Alright, dear. We'll be there." Mother said, hanging up.

The ceremony had just begun. Sari was in the front, sitting next to that red/brown head boy again. He was sitting next to a wild looking boy with crazy black hair and black bags under his eyes. The announcer called for freshman representatives Light Yagami and Hideki Ryuga. At first, Sari really thought Hideki Ryuga was at their school, but realized that it was the crazy haired boy instead. The red/brown haired boy was up there as well. So his name was Light Yagami. He stared at Sari as he gave his speech all about friendship and other things that Sari really didn't care about enough to listen to.

"Thank you, Ryuga and Yagami-san. Now may we have miss Sari Matsuda-san please come forward and present your speech to the freshmen class?" The announcer said.

_A speech? It never said I had to do a speech!_ Sari panicked.

"Here. I knew someone wouldn't have a speech so I made a spare one. You can use that." Light Yagami-san said to her, handing her a piece of paper with a paragraph written on it.

"Are you sure?" She whispered.

"Yes. Now, go." He nodded.

"I-I'd like to thank Mr. Hontado-san and Mrs. Kotuku-san for allowing a third representative speak. I hope that this year is full of great opportunities. Everyone deserves the path towards success…" The speech continued like that. It was very well written.

After she finished, she walked off the stage and back to her seat.

"Thank you. I owe you one. My name is Sari Matsuda." She smiled at the Yagami-san.

"I'm Light Yagami. Don't worry, a simple thanks is all I need." He said with a smile. Sari could notice sweat drops forming on his forehead. She knew he didn't have them before she began her, or more like _his_, speech. Something must had happened while she was gone between him and Ryuga-san. They just sat there for the rest of the ceremony.

Afterwards, Sari caught up with Yagami-san.

"Well, how about I at least treat you to lunch." Sari said to him.

"_Ha ha._ Don't you think _I_ should be buying _you_ lunch? I'm not being sexist, it's just…I'm old fashioned." Yagami-san laughed.

"Well, Yagami-san, you saved my neck back there. I should be thanking you." Sari smiled.

"You won't give this up, will you?" Yagami-san asked, laughing.

"Of course not!" Sari giggled.

"Very well. Just don't forget your purse." He teased.

They walked to a local café and had lunch there.

"You can call me Light, if you wish." Yagami-san said.

"Well, at least let me say Light-kun." Sari demanded. She came from a family that was strict on manners.

"Very well. Can I call you Sari-chan? My father works with a man named Touta Matsuda and we just call him Matsuda so it's awkward to call you that too. He's a bit of a goofball…"Light said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Touta...Matsuda? That happens to be my older brother." Sari said. Light choked on his coffee a little.

"We-well, I didn't mean 'goofball' in a bad way. Matsuda-san is highly respected and -!" Light panicked.

"_Ha ha._ Don't worry. I agree with you. He is a total goof!" Sari giggled.

"Oh…" Light said, relived. _She's very cute when she giggles…_ Light thought.


End file.
